


Emotions Are Strong, Dean

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: "can you do one where they're like in character. so Dean has to share a bed with Cas and they're in their boxers and their legs are all tangled together and yeah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Are Strong, Dean

"I’m bigger than both of you…  _combined_.” Sam pointed out. 

The three men were debating who was going to have to share the bed. This was never a problem but now that Cas needed sleep he needed a bed, too.

"Sam does have a point." The former angel noted.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Dean grumbled. "But we’re keeping our clothes on."

"I didn’t-" Cas started, with that dumb confused expression plastered across his face.

"It was a joke, Cas." Dean sighed, and Sam chuckled lightly. 

 

Sam fell asleep quickly but Dean could still feel Cas moving around.

"You awake, Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yes. It seems as though my body is not quite used to having to sleep." Cas replied.

"Are you okay? I mean, being human and all?" 

"Surprisingly, yes. I do not feel as weak as I imagined I would. Emotions are strange, though."

"Tell me about it." Dean laughed.

"I don’t know how you have dealt with pain for so long, Dean. And fear… You are very brave. But the strongest emotion I’ve felt is love, and it makes the anger, and the sorrow worth it." Castiel said, thoughtfully.

"Umm.." Dean coughed awkwardly, "Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean?"

"You’ve only been around Sammy and I since you’ve become human." Dean stated.

"This is true."

"So who is it that you love so strongly?" Dean asked, not letting himself get to hopeful that the answer was…

"You."

Dean took a sharp breath, and let it out in relief. “Hey, Cas…” He said, after a few moments of silence. 

This time Cas rolled over to face Dean, his blue eyes a bright light through the darkness. “Yes?” 

Dean laid his hand on the curve of Castiel’s waist, and pulled him in. Their faces met and Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s. Dean felt Cas’s heart racing underneath his hand that was firmly placed against Castiel’s chest. 

"I’m sorry, was that too quick?" Dean mumbled, embarrassed. 

Cas let out a quick, “not at all” before pushing their mouths together again. Their bodies intertwined under the ugly motel comforter, shielding them from the rest of the world. Cas tangled his legs in Dean’s and sighed from the warmth of the touching skin. 

"I like being human." Cas said, and let Dean’s hands wander over his skin.

 

 

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
